Noche Buena
by makagleek
Summary: Cuando la Navidad se acerca, cosas mágicas suceden, como el mismo perdón se hace presente. Esta es la pequeña historia de dos chicas que se vuelven a encontrar en la víspera de Navidad.


"Este fic participa en el reto "¡Feliz año nuevo!" del foro "Historias por contar"  
femmeslash (eso es amor de mujeres cierto? xD )

Disfrutenlo! :D

One-Shot Brittana

* * *

**Noche Buena**

**_"I don't want a lot for Christmas_**

**_There is just one thing I need_**

**_I don't care about the presents_**

**_Underneath the Christmas tree_**

**_I just want you for my own_**

**_More than you could ever know_**

**_Make my wish come true_**

**_All I want for Christmas is_**

**_You..."_**

Era una noche oscura, nevaba a cantaros produciendo ese suave sonido contra los tejados de las casas, la calles se mantenían congeladas y desocupadas ya que todos estaban ya en sus hogares, refugiados en el calor hogareño en la víspera de Navidad. Todos debían de estar durmiendo a esas altas horas de la madrugada, esperando ansiosos la llegada de la hermosa Navidad. Excepto, que al final de la calle, en una casa amplia color celeste iluminada por las coloridas luces navideñas, se encontraban dos chicas dentro de una habitación. Una chica morena apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente a la rubia chica de ojos azules sentada en la cama frente a ella.

No sabría como describir la tensión que había entre la dos chicas, estaban inmersas en un mundo completamente distinto al de todos, estaban dentro de un mundo donde solo ellas habitaban, un mundo especial donde podían intercambiar palabras sin siquiera mover los labios, donde una mirada significaba tantas cosas, donde un beso podía mover todo.

Santana, no dejaba de mirar intensamente a Brittany, no podía creer lo que había escuchado de su propia boca, como podía ser que el único amor de su vida se iba de sus manos tan rápido. Quería entender su situación, pero le era imposible. Brittany no subía por nada sus ojos hacia la morena, con miedo a que la suave mirada de Santana la debilitara por completo y la hiciera hacer cambiar de parecer.

- No logro comprender lo que me dices Britt - dijo al fin Santana - no entiendo.

- ¿Que no comprendes? no entiendes que tengo a Sam. Te estoy entregando tu libertad de estar con alguien mas - respondió Brittany sin levantar aun la mirada.

**_"…I don't want a lot for Christmas_**

**_There is just one thing I need_**

**_(And I) Don't care about presents_**

**_Underneath the Christmas tree_**

**_I don't need to hang my stocking_**

**_There upon the fireplace_**

**_Santa Claus won't make me happy_**

**_With a toy on Christmas day…"_**

- Pero Brittany, yo no quiero libertad, ¡yo no quiero estar con alguien mas!

- ¿Qué, acaso quieres estar conmigo ahora que estoy con alguien mas? ¿Así de egoísta eres Santana? ¡O acaso olvidas que fuiste tu la que me dejaste por la estúpida distancia, me dejaste sola, me sentí olvidada y abandonada por ti! - replico Brittany levantando su tono de voz mas de lo normal por fin alzando sus ojos para encarar a Santana con una intensa mirada - puede que sea estúpida para muchas cosas Santana, pero no para esto.

- Yo nunca he dicho que lo fueras Brittany - dijo Santana con un tono calmado y sereno - nunca lo has sido, eres inteligente y muy lista, siempre he pensado eso.

- Puede que lo creas Santana, pero ¡sabes que no es así! yo no soy una chica lista. Es por eso que debo dejarte ir, no puedo permitir que tu tengas a alguien como yo, no soy lo bastante genio para estar contigo, tu mereces a alguien mejor, más inteligente, linda y genial. Yo estaré con Sam, porque él sabe lo que es ser tratado como un tonto, el me entiende y sé que estoy bien con él. Pero tú, tú eres alguien demasiado especial para mi como para estancarte aquí conmigo - confesaba estrepitosamente Brittany a Santana.

La morena solo conseguía estar más confusa, triste, devastada y con un corazón más roto que antes. Allí estaba su antigua novia, diciéndole que desapareciera de su vida para siempre. Brittany al terminar intento calmarse un poco y comenzó a andar por la habitación.

**_"…I just want you for my own_**

**_More than you could ever know_**

**_Make my wish come true_**

**_All I want for Christmas is you..._**

**_You baby…"_**

- Quiero que seas feliz Santana, pero sé que conmigo nunca lo serás - volvió a decir Brittany.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que este es el fin? ¿Qué no podre volver a estar contigo nunca más? - preguntaba Santana casi sin voz por el fuerte llanto que se estaba aguantando con todas sus fuerzas.

- Te estoy dando tu libertad Santana, por favor tomala - rogó Britt.

Santana se dirigió hacia la cama donde se encontraba su bolso de mano, de ella saco un sobre y dirigiéndose hacia Brittany, se lo entregó. La rubia no comprendía de qué se trataba, miraba confusa el sobre en sus manos.

-¿Qué es esto? - le preguntó.

- Ábrelo - respondió rápidamente Santana, pero no en un tono demandante, sino que en uno pasivo y tranquilo.

**_"…Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_**

**_I won't even wish for snow_**

**_(And I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting_**

**_Underneath the mistletoe_**

**_I won't make a list and send it_**

**_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_**

**_I won't even stay awake to_**

**_Hear those magic reindeer click…"_**

Brittany abrió lentamente el sobre, y de él, saco lo que parecían ser dos boletos de tren.

- Vine para acá, no solo por las fiestas navideñas, sino porque quería acabar por una vez por todas las insistencias de mi madre de usar el dinero que me dio el año pasado. Por lo que decidí que me iré a New York a cumplir mis sueños al igual que Rachel y Kurt. He ahí los boletos de ida solamente.

- San - dijo Brittany impresionada por la decisión de la morena - eso es genial, pero ¿Por qué dos boletos?

- Uno me pertenece a mí, y - Santana hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió - y el otro es para ti Brittany, para que me acompañaras.

La chica quedo boquiabierta, no se lo esperaba. Santana le iba a proponer irse con ella a New York, el sueño que pertenecía a las dos hace un tiempo atrás, cuando eran pequeñas adolescentes enamoradas, de escaparse a New York para ser felices las dos juntas, ese sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, pero pareciera que el destino estaba jugando con ellas. Como podía ser que el hermoso futuro de las dos se estaba yendo por el desagüe.

**_"…'Cause I just want you here tonight_**

**_Holding on to me so tight_**

**_What more can I do_**

**_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_**

**_You baby…_**

- Yo, no sé que... emm - balbuceaba Brittany, no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, el asombro, la pena, la culpa, todo la estaba destruyendo por dentro.

- Quiero que te lo quedes Britt, yo me iré a New York mañana por la tarde, así que no tengo mucho tiempo aquí en Lima. Dejate este boleto como recuerdo de lo que hubiéramos sido tú y yo, de un futuro donde nosotras pudimos haber sido felices, donde hubiéramos estado juntas para siempre. Pero tú y yo sabemos que ya no será posible, y tienes razón, Sam es un buen chico, puede que su boca sea enorme, pero él es un chico que sé que te cuidara mas de lo que yo pude haberte cuidado, no te dejara nunca sola, no como yo lo hice contigo al irme - dijo Santana al borde del llanto.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste eso San? - pregunto Brittany intentando sostener, lo que ahora parecía su pesado cuerpo, en equilibrio.

- Porque... - intentaba decir la morena, pero Brittany se impacientaba.

- ¡Dilo! - exclamo Britt.

- Porque yo... yo, te amo - dijo por fin Santana rompiendo en un leve llanto - te amo, y fui una tonta, no sabes lo tan culpable que me siento, te deje sola. Yo sufría al igual que tú cuando no te tenia conmigo en la universidad, me sentía sola, no tengo amigos como los que tengo aquí, extrañaba tus suaves abrazos, esos que me protegían y me debilitan, extrañaba esos besos, esos que me llenan, me hacen vivir, me hacen creer que hay un futuro para mi junto a ti, y me hacen recordar que estoy siendo amada y que yo estoy amando a alguien, y ese alguien eres tú, solo tú.

La nieve seguía cayendo y el viento hacia que golpeara suavemente la ventana, provocando un ambiente frio y desgarrador. Se podían escuchar los villancicos a lo lejos, de la prospera noche buena.

**_"…All the lights are shining_**

**_So brightly everywhere (so brightly yea)_**

**_And the sound of children's_**

**_Laughter fills the air…"_**

- Pero soy una idiota - siguió Santana - porque creí que haciéndome la madura al dejarte iba a olvidar esos detalles, iba a dejar de sufrir amor por ti, iba a dejar de querer estar contigo cada minuto de todos los días.

Brittany no podía evitar sentirse apenada, Santana había sufrido lo mismo que ella había sufrido, las dos se habían sentido solas, necesitadas por olvidar sentir dolor por amar demasiado. No pudo volver a mirar a esos ojos marrones, la pena que sentía era tremenda, al igual que Santana, las dos se sentían tontas por haber maltratado la relación entre ellas, se sentían ciegas por no haber visto lo tanto que se hacían daño, se sentían sordas por no haberse escuchado una a la otra, pero se sentían mudas por sobre todo, porque ninguna de las dos podía emitir ahora ni una sola palabra.

- Creo que debo irme - soltó Santana rompiendo el largo silencio que se había impuesto entre ellas.

Brittany no respondió, aun no podía escapar del leve trance en el que se encontraba, sus pensamientos la tenían volando por otro lugar. Por lo que Santana al no oír ninguna contradicción por parte de Brittany, tomo su silencio de la peor manera y rápidamente se fue corriendo fuera de esa casa dejando escapar un terrible y sonoro llanto, estaba dejando atrás al amor de su vida, pero la había dejado en buenas manos, sabia que Brittany estaría bien, quizás algún día la olvidaría y seria feliz. Pero Santana sabia que ella no olvidaría nunca a su hermosa rubia de azulados ojos que le había robado el corazón.

A Brittany le llevo cinco segundos en entrar en razón y darse cuenta que Santana se había ido. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo detrás de ella. No podía dejar que ocurriese lo mismo que antes, cuando ella le había confesado su amor y por estar con Artie, no podrian estar juntas y la dejo ir. No podía dejar que eso ocurriese otra vez, no podía dejar que se fuera.

Salió por la puerta y aun nevaba con fuerza, dio rápidas miradas hacia todas partes para ver por donde se había ido Santana, la vio correr casi sin fuerzas por la calle principal, completamente empapada de nieve, y velozmente fue por ella.

**_"And everyone is singing (oh yea)_**

**_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_**

**_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -_**

**_Won't you please bring my baby to me...?"_**

Santana corría y corría, destrozada, calle abajo, la nieve la había congelado en segundos, pero no le importaba, quería irse se ese lugar lo más rápido posible, sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Brittany no había protestado, no le había pedido que se quedara, en vez de eso, su silencio le confirmaba que era hora que se fuera. Sin darse cuenta, se vio atrapada en los brazos de alguien, intento zafarse, pero le era imposible, la fuerza con la que era sostenida era mayor. Al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que era Brittany quien la sostenía firmemente pero a la vez con mucha delicadeza y ternura.

- No te voy a dejar otra vez - le dijo Brittany a su oído - no quiero que te vayas.

Santana se separo un poco del abrazo de la rubia y mirándola a los ojos confundida le dijo:

- Pero yo pensé que te ibas a quedar con Sam y...- iba a decir Santana pero los dedos de Brittany se posaron sobre sus labios impidiendo que siguiera.

- Pues pensaste mal, puede que Sam sea buen chico y lo es. Pero nunca podrá amarme como sé que tú me amas a mí, al igual que yo no podre amarlo tanto como te estoy amando a ti en este momento.

Los ojos de las chicas brillaban y vivían otra vez, se veían con amor, así como lo hacían antes de que todo esto pasara.

- Quiero ir contigo a NY - dijo Brittany

- ¿Enserio? pero ¿y tus estudios? - preguntaba casi emocionadamente Santana.

- Los terminare por supuesto, porque no dudo que no me vayas a esperar ¿o si? - decía ella tranquilamente.

- Todo el tiempo que quieras Britt - le respondió Santana mientras movía un frio mechón de cabello de la cara de Brittany - si fuera por mí, te esperaría por siempre.

**_"…Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_**

**_This is all I'm asking for_**

**_I just want to see baby_**

**_Standing right outside my door_**

**_Oh I just want you for my own_**

**_More than you could ever know…''_**

Brittany miraba con devoción a su chica, esa latina la había enamorado perdidamente años atrás, y lo seguía haciendo. No entendía como Santana era capaz de enamorarla cada vez más, cada día que estaba junto a ella. Por su parte, Santana miraba a Brittany de una manera tan embobada que podía jurar que ya le caía baba de la boca, esa rubia; su cara, sus manos, su piel nívea, sus pecas, sus ojos, todo de ella era aplacablemente atractivo y hermoso. Como era capaz una persona como Brittany ser tan bella y volverse más hermosa cada día que la veía.

- Te amo - susurro Santana mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios cherry de la rubia.

- Yo te amo mas - replico Brittany a pocos centímetros de los carnosos labios de la morena.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron otra vez bajo el suave manto de la nieve, fue una explosión de sentimientos que las dos extrañaban, el sabor de sus labios era alucinante, las hacia volar en una nube de la cual nadie podía bajarlas. El roce les pedía más y mas, nunca era suficiente para ninguna de las dos, se necesitaban tanto. El amor las tenia sedientas, y la única fuente que podía satisfacerlas era el contacto piel con piel que producían al abrazarse, besarse, incluso, al tan solo amarse.

**"…****_Make my wish come true_**

**_Baby all I want for Christmas is_**

**_You (You) baby_**

**_All I want for Christmas is you"_**

Algo era seguro en ese momento, nadie del barrio supo lo que ocurría esa noche buena, no sabían que el amor había vencido al ridículo destino, que dos chicas se habían encontrado otra vez, que un hermoso futuro las esperaba estando juntas otra vez, como solía ser. Todos estarían recibiendo hermosos regalos ese día, juguetes, dinero, prendas, artículos valiosos y cosas por el estilo, pero el mayor regalo de Navidad ese año, para esas simples chicas, fue el amor.

- Feliz Navidad Britt

- Feliz Navidad San.

* * *

Les deseo una feliz Navidad 2012 ;D


End file.
